Neverending Story : Sidestories
by Titania Redfox
Summary: Modified Canon. Alih-alih ingin memamerkan seragam baru super seksi pada Laxus, Vanessa malah harus bertemu dengan warga Magnolia yang semuanya telah berubah menjadi Ichiya. Depresi tingkat tinggi, apalagi setelah melihat Laxus ikut berubah menjadi Ichiya! Omake : Fairy Tail Of The Dead Meeeen. OC.


_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Of The Dead Meeeeen © Titania Redfox**_

* * *

Cerita Selingan …

Kamu tersedak ketika Erza mendadak menggebrak mejamu dengan mata yang bersinar terang. Dia berkata tentang mengajakmu bekerja sambilan membantu restoran 8-Islands milik Yajima.

"Uhuk!"

"Jadi bagaimana Vanessa? Ikut kami?!"

"Tidak, Erza… Aku tidak tertarik."

Mendengar penolakanmu, Erza menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Kemudian, ia mendadak membungkukkan badannya, membisikkan sesuatu padamu.

"Kostum pelayannya cukup seksi, mungkin kau bisa bisa menggoda Laxus dengan itu…"

Wajahmu memerah. Membayangkan dirimu memakai seragam 8-Islands berwarna oranye ketat, dengan rok putih super mini sambil menyenderkan kepalamu dengan manja di dada Laxus. Membuat sedikitnya 3 liter darah segar mengalir dari hidungmu.

Dan akibat khayalan itu, kamu mengiyakan ajakan Erza.

o…o…o

"Selamat datang!"

Ucapmu ceria pada setiap pelanggan restoran yang datang. Dari tempatmu berdiri, kamu bisa melihat Lucy marah-marah sendiri akibat posisinya yang hanya memegang papan kayu dan memakai kostum kelinci.

Kamu menaikkan sedikit baju seragammu agar tidak terlalu menampakkan dadamu yang semakin lama, semakin menyembul keluar.

'Astaga… ini sih masih kebesaran…' Gumammu kesal.

Tiba-tiba terbesit pikiran nakalmu tentang kabur dari restoran dan pulang menuju Guild, memamerkan baju barumu ini kepada Laxus. Tanpa berbicara apapun pada Yajima ataupun Erza, kamu segera bergegas lari. Tidak mempedulikan Erza yang berteriak murka dan melemparkan piring-piring ke arahmu.

"Haha! Maaf, Erza!"

Kamu berlari dengan senang menuju Guild. Rasa penasaran tentang apa yang akan Laxus katakan padamu setelah melihat penampilanmu, membuatmu berteriak girang sendiri. Berpasang-pasang mata melihatmu dengan heran tapi kamu tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

"Laxus!"

Teriakmu kencang di depan pintu Guild dengan gagah dan dipenuhi rasa bangga. Suaramu yang menggema, membuat keadaan menjadi sunyi seketika.

"…"

Dan ketika seisi Guild menolehkan kepala mereka kearahmu, yang bisa kamu lakukan hanya berteriak—kencang seakan kiamat sudah di depan matamu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Semua orang di Guild, entah karena apa— wajah mereka berubah menjadi sosok yang paling kamu dan Erza takuti. ICHIYA.

"ADA ICHIYA DIMANA-MANA!"

Kamu berteriak frustasi. Mereka berkelakuan sama persis dengan Ichiya. Yaitu mengeluarkan suara mengendus-endus.

"L-Laxus!"

Kamu meneriaki nama Laxus ketika dari kejauhan kamu melihat sosok itu tengah duduk di bangku bar. Mimpimu untuk memamerkan betapa seksinya kamu hari ini pada pria itu musnah sudah ketika ia menoleh, wajahnya pun telah berubah menjadi Ichiya.

"L-L-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Hime! Hime!"

Kamu kembali berteriak, lambat laun orang-orang Guild mulai mendatangimu sambil mengendus-endus baumu. Kamu menengok keatas, hampir saja kamu tersenyum bahagia. Namun, ketika melihat Hime yang juga telah berubah menjadi Ichiya, kamu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari Guild dengan teriakan yang super membahana.

"Kiamat! Mimpi buruk! Kyaaaaaaaaah!"

Kamu berlari menuju kota. Mata birumu melotot tidak percaya saat pandanganmu memperlihatkan bahwa semua warga Magnolia telah berubah menjadi Ichiya.

Mereka mendatangimu dengan berbagai cara. Merangkak, berjalan, berlari, jalan mundur dan sebagainya.

"Holy Dragon's—Shield!"

Kamu membentengi dirimu dengan tameng buatanmu sendiri. Untuk mencegah para zombie Ichiya ini semakin mendekat padamu. Kamu berlari menerobos kumpulan Ichiya sambil meneriaki satu persatu nama-nama rekan Guildmu.

"Natsu! Lucy! Erza! Levy! Juvia! Gray! Siapapun! Tolong!"

Kamu terus berlari. Tamengmu semakin lama, semakin menipis. Tidak kuat lagi menahan serangan endusan dari para zombie Ichiya.

"A-apa?! Sekuat ini kah endusan Ichiya?!" Kamu menganga tidak percaya. Api Natsu, petir Laxus dan serangan hebat lainnya pun tak mampu menembus tamengmu, tapi—endusan Ichiya? Ini membuatmu depresi tak karuan.

"Shield!"

Kamu memperbaharui tamengmu sambil terus berlari. Hingga akhirnya kamu terpleset jatuh ditengah kemumunan zombie Ichiya. Tamengmu pun menghilang.

"Ugh…"

Kamu melihat sekitar, mereka semakin mendekat. Mereka akan merubahmu menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Mereka akan membuatmu mengendus-endus. Kamu menutup matamu dengan pasrah. Mereka akan—

"Vanessa!"

Kamu sontak menoleh ke atas. Ada Natsu disana, Happy juga.

"Natsu!"

Kamu meneteskan airmata bahagia. Mengetahui bahwa masih ada orang yang bertampang normal membuatmu agak lega.

"Semprotkan ini ke wajahmu dan wajah mereka!" Ucapnya sambil melemparkan sesuatu ke arahmu.

"Deodoran?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, kamu segera menyemprotkan deodoran pemberian Natsu ke sekujur tubuhmu dan kemudian ke wajah zombie Ichiya yang sudah tak jauh lagi dari tubuhmu.

"Rasakan ini!"

Kamu menyemprotkan deodoran tersebut ke wajah warga Magnolia satu persatu dan benar saja. Wajah mereka kembali normal. Namun mereka sepertinya tidak ingat dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada mereka.

Akhirnya kamu berlari mengelilingi Magnolia untuk mengembalikan wajah mereka seperti semula.

o...o...o

"Lelah…"

Kamu menghela nafas panjang ketika tugasmu untuk mengembalikan wajah warga Magnolia telah selesai. Kamu melangkahkan kakimu masuk ke dalam Guild dan melihat wajah mereka yang telah kembali normal juga. Kamu juga telah mengembalikan seragam 8-Islands kepada Yajima setelah kamu selesai menormalkan wajahnya.

Kamu tertawa kecil ketika melihat reaksi Levy, Gajeel dan Pantherlily ketika mereka menyadari bahwa wajah mereka sempat berubah menjadi wajah Ichiya. Di sudut lain, Erza tengah memeluk—atau membenturkan kepala Natsu pada armor—yang telah menjadi bajunya sehari-hari sebagai bentuk terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan Magnolia dari bahaya wajah Ichiya.

Tiba-tiba saja Laxus berdiri dihapadanmu. Wajahnya terlihat agak depresi dan malu. Mungkin Natsu bercerita kalau wajah si pirang ini sempat berubah menjadi Ichiya untuk beberapa waktu. Ia mendadak menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundakmu.

'Eh? Sepertinya dia malu…' Pikirmu.

Kamu pun melingkarkan kedua lenganmu di punggungnya dan mengusap-usapnya pelan.

"Sudah sudah. Kamu tetap tampan kok~"

Walaupun kamu tidak sempat menunjukkan seragam barumu pada Laxus, tapi kamu tetap bersyukur karena wajahmu tidak berubah menjadi Ichiya tadi.

 **SELESAI**

* * *

Author :

Semua side story/omake dari manga/anime Fairy Tail akan di poskan disini. Fanfik ini akan punya beberapa chapter sesuai dengan jumlah omake dari manga/anime Fairy Tail sendiri.


End file.
